


Take a Leap of Faith

by FromMidworld



Series: DCEU补完 [1]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FromMidworld/pseuds/FromMidworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>那个在拧了佐德的脖子之后扑在露易丝怀里哭的大超是怎么变成下一个镜头里潇洒地砸下一架无人机的家伙的？<br/>“It is 9/11, it is ten 9/11s！”结果是他们给他建了一座巨大的雕塑？<br/>在不改变BVS剧情线的前提下，一点从MOS到BVS的补完。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

露易丝·莱恩从没有放下过任何一个故事。  
而那第一次，她在那外星人——不，克拉克·肯特，堪萨斯小镇上长大的年轻人，乔纳森和玛莎·肯特的儿子——湛蓝的双眼中看到了真相。他的父亲是对的，一切都会改变。  
看看她自己吧，永远追寻和揭露真相的记者，已经被改变了。  
“我会保守秘密。”她说。  
而对方在堪萨斯的阳光下露出了晴空一般微笑，他就这样相信了她。

从那墓园中的谈话到不明飞行物出现在地球上空，时间很短，但足够露易丝设想十几种可能。如果克拉克不是坠落在肯特家的农场，如果十几岁的他没有忍住去救了他的父亲，如果是格伦·伍德伯恩那样的人查到了他的踪迹，如果他一直觉得没准备好就这样过了一辈子……  
但最终发生的事还是比她所有的设想来的都更快，更激烈，更糟糕。

而他此刻将面庞埋在她的身上，露易丝感觉得到他泪水的灼热。这具不久前与巨型外星重力武器搏斗、撞穿了数栋摩天大楼、冲上太空又落回地面的身躯看起来毫发无损，但她听到了他痛苦的嘶吼。她明白他绝非无法感受疼痛、无法受到伤害。  
“我听到太多了……”克拉克轻声说，声音中依然带着挣扎。  
露易丝觉得大约可以猜到他在说什么。  
“那么听着我，”她说，嗓音比自己预想的沙哑许多，“听着我……”  
片刻后她感到克拉克攥着她衣襟的拳头松弛了下来。  
露易丝内心厌恶着自己的现实和批判，但她太清楚新闻和谣言是怎样在人群中角力，而愤怒与恐惧又是怎样常常占据着上风。  
对超人现在人们知道多少？所有人都看到了佐德令人毛骨悚然的广播声明，而他强烈地暗示Kal-El是人类中怀着不明目的潜伏的异类。还有大都会的战斗……不是所有人都知道曾经整个星球的命运悬于一线，但他们却都看到了这场十倍于9/11的可怕灾难，而他们也很可能回以十倍与9/11那时的创伤与仇恨。  
至于事实……露易丝甚至怀疑从不久后就会传遍全球的模糊颤抖的手机拍摄的视频中，人们能不能区分出佐德和超人并不是同一个外星人。  
世界刚刚彻底改变了，以最激烈而最糟糕的方式。此刻是唯一的机会，让这改变不至于变成崩塌。她要让超人成为英雄——他已经是了，但全世界还不知道。

“听我说，超人。”露易丝强迫自己开口，用全力压稳自己的声音。他救了整个世界，但此刻他没有停下来舔舐伤口的奢侈。“你现在必须行动了，这座城市，这个世界需要你，也需要看到你。”  
超人缓慢地站了起来望向露易丝，昏暗的光线下他的双眼蓝如极地的深空，他蹙着眉，一言不发。但露易丝知道他明白自己的意思。  
“我猜你能从很远的地方听到我？”露易丝轻声问。  
超人无声地点头。然后他的目光凝住了，头微微一偏。下一秒钟他轻轻地将露易丝推开半步，猛然冲上了天空，露易丝仰望过去，只见到他留下一圈熟悉的音爆。  
她不知道他去了哪里，但她相信他会回来，而且他动作很快。  
露易丝深吸一口气，转身走出这博物馆大厅。

几分钟后她重新找到了佩里、史蒂夫和珍妮。  
“你们带着手机吗？”她的同事们全然没想到她第一句话并不是问候。  
“我的在这儿。”佩里回答。  
“老编，恐怕这次你得客串点基层工作了，”露易丝立刻说，“掏出你的手机，去拍超人。我马上回来。”  
“你去哪？”佩里在她身后吼道。  
“去找台真正的相机来！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 曾经打算写篇小论文……后来发现自己还是更渴望把想法写进故事里。   
> 说真的DCEU的超人塑造太有意思了！  
> 这个标题我不知道该怎么翻译，出自MOS教堂那场。当克拉克说不知道自己是否可以相信人类，神父对他说，你得“take a leap of faith”，信任是以后的事。  
> 之前和基友讨论，最后发现我们找的意思最合拍的翻译竟然是“姑且信之”。然而意思对了，语气却还是很不一样。  
> 所以这里暂且留英文吧。


	2. 2

超人是去摧毁一颗被扭曲的重力场拖入大气层的卫星。但这只花了他不到一分钟。

然后他飞回来，向大都会下降，斗篷在耳边烈烈飞舞。他愤怒地发现自己此刻无比渴望重新升起来，回到那大气层外永远无声的静谧与寒冷之中，逃离这片废墟和其中所有的痛苦。他听到建筑物在继续倾塌，听到燃烧的火焰，听到警笛声，直升机声，车辆声，急迫的话语声，哭泣声和痛苦声，听到无数个惊恐的心跳和急促的呼吸。

我制造的废墟。

_这座城市，这个世界需要你，也需要看到你。_

他在急速擦过面庞的风中闭目凝神，那个在这片痛苦嘶吼的战场上几乎称得上沉静的心跳还在那里。

于是超人飞向他的废墟。

但那些灾难中的人们还没有理解他是来做什么的，他们看到他时大都恐惧地惊呼和后退，也有人向他投来悲痛与怒吼，有人向他投掷丝毫伤不到他的东西，有人好奇地拍照和录像。而他们在他转过头的时候无不惊慌地又徒劳地后退和躲避。

但他转过头的时候其实并不是向着那些人，超人没有回应这些，他一言不发地行动着。超人支撑起即将倾塌的建筑，他用徒手举起庞大的混凝土与钢筋，然后同一双手以轻柔地移动伤者，他双眼中激射而出的火在切割建筑与车辆，也在灼烧伤口止血，甚至有那么几次实施了紧急截肢，他手中没有抱着伤者的时候便以人类目光根本无法跟上的速度移动，他回应几乎所有求救的呼喊。

某一刻他听到那个一直在他耳中的心跳来到了附近，伴着几个其他的声响，说话声和相机快门声，但他没有回头，知道她没事，这就够了。超人继续以极致的速度移动，冲向另一处废墟之下的生命。

没有谁能一直跟得上他，当然此刻也没有谁有心思这么做，但据后来综合的报道，救灾初始的48个小时内，超人几乎没有离开过。


	3. Chapter 3

这48小时内还发生了其他许多事。  
露易丝所居住的公寓楼就在一片狼藉的市中心区域，水和电力当然都断了，所有的窗户全部碎裂，但它幸运地还立着，结构看起来没什么明显损坏。佩里完全拦不住这位一向让他觉得生错了性别的记者的可怕行动力，露易丝甩脱他冲进去，片刻后她提着笔记本、录音笔、相机、平板电脑和一台卫星电话跑了下来，出来的时候完全忽略了前来疏散的警员的一通怒吼。  
不过露易丝在已经疏散一空的高危公寓楼里还做了点别的事。她撬开自己曾经写过冰川中的飞船与神秘拯救者报导的电脑，毫不犹豫地拔出硬盘然后踏碎了主板，然后她把那硬盘和自己追寻外星来客时所用的笔记本一起付之一炬。  
“克拉克，”她对着空荡荡的公寓说，知道对方一定能听到，“过后如果我听起来像是有麻烦，不要来找我，我能应付得了，而且这也必须用我的方式来解决。”  
她停顿了一下:“照顾好自己，克拉克。”  
然后记者转身踏上她的战场。

《星球日报》的总部刚刚化为废墟，但她的记者已经开始去记录本世纪，或许是整个现代史上最大新闻。  
它也是最大的灾难。而灾难面前的人们正在尖叫、哭泣、不受控制地颤抖和呕吐。  
史蒂夫留下来照顾珍妮，而露易丝和佩里开始向着灾难的中心慢慢前进。当露易丝举起相机，发现自己的双手是平稳的，她意识到自己头脑冷静清醒的近乎冷酷，却心底明白正是她所思考和忙碌的一切挡开了这灾难景象的震撼。  
有一次他们遇到了超人，还幸运地拍到了两张尚算得清晰的照片，但超人没有因快门声回头，她也没有打断他。露易丝计算着时间，等着预料中的“麻烦”，然后发现自己内心的嘲讽：料想有关方面的第一优先级大约是确保佐德将军的尸体和他开过来坠毁在市中心的氪星飞船不落入随便什么人手里。  
终于，伴着直升机的轰鸣，该来的终于来了。露易丝微微吃了一惊，从直升机里下来走向她的是斯旺维克将军本人。  
“莱恩女士，我们有个谈话还没结束。”他说。  
“我也正想采访一下军方，有什么愿意对《星球日报》的读者说的吗？”露易丝回以一个职业的微笑。  
出乎露易丝的预料，将军的态度几乎算得上友善：“等到事情理清楚，贵报或许是我们优先考虑的媒体。现在我想跟你谈谈，不是采访，你也没有被逮捕。”  
“那么我还是决定带上笔记本。”路易斯说着，当着将军的面把笔记本写了东西的头几页撕下来，连同录音笔和相机交给了佩里。

尽管这次没有人举枪相向，但他们谈话的地点当然也不会是什么咖啡馆。没多久后她与斯旺维克就在装着单面镜的房间里，面对面坐在了又一张光滑的金属桌子前，好在这回没有谁被拷住。  
“好了，莱恩女士。我想我不需要提醒你这涉及到国家安全，你出于公民的责任不该隐瞒……”  
“我没有隐瞒任何威胁国家安全的信息。”露易丝轻快地说。  
“那么告诉我们关于超人你所知的一切，从你第一次知道他存在说起。”  
露易丝看着他，意识到“无可奉告”绝非可以让对话往她所需要的方向发展的回答，而为了她想要做的事，她非常需要这位将军站在自己这边。她决定说实话，至少是一部分。  
“我何时何地知道他存在的你们和我一样清楚。飞船事件之后我寻找了几个星期那个神秘男子，但后来是他找到了我，他说服了我不要发表相关的新闻。至于他的真实身份，现在全世界都知道了，Kal-El，来自氪星。”  
“他怎么说服你的？”  
“将军，我以为五角大楼才是最理解为什么过于惊人的真相不适合贸然交给公众的。”  
“这可不像你，莱恩女士，你可是一个赢了普利策的记者。”  
“但我不是只想要独家新闻不顾后果的疯狗。”  
斯旺维克皱起了眉头，猛然转换了话题：“你和超人是什么关系？”  
露易丝给了他一个“你在逗我吗？”的眼神。  
“他现身时第一句话就是要见你，还有我得到目击报告你与超人拥抱和接吻。莱恩女士，请相信我不是八卦的高中生，但我此刻的确是在问：你和他之间是不是存在浪漫关系？”斯旺维克面对桌子坐得端正，目光直视着露易丝，这段话说得简直义正词严。  
“将军，我想他只是觉得我不该为帮他保守秘密而被视为背叛美国或者全人类。”露易丝干脆地说，“你想太远了，刚刚死里逃生的人就是很容易拥抱和接吻，从我目前的经验来看来这方面外星人也没什么不同。我承认这确实很不专业，一时冲动罢了……作为记者我的原则之一就是不要把个人感情和新闻头条搅在一起。”  
斯旺维克严肃地盯着她，而露易丝坦然回望。这番话她自己都找不出任何不对的地方，但想起克拉克也能听到，她还是需要用尽自制力保持自己面容的平静。  
“将军，超人现在在做什么？”片刻后露易丝问道，决定开始争取这段谈话的主动权。  
“救人。”斯旺维克干脆地说。  
“是的，他已经一次次证明了他不是人类或是美国的敌人，他为了我们对抗自己的族人，现在战争结束了，却只有他在忙着拯救生命，而你我坐在这里浪费时间。将军，我也不是你们的敌人，我答应他保守秘密时担心的情况已经发生了，发生得比我最疯狂的设想都更加糟糕，而我们此刻如果不尽快行动的话，我敢说公众的反应也会比你我所能想象的糟糕百倍的。”  
“你想做什么？”  
“做我的工作，告诉人们真相。超人拯救了人类，而人类需要知道这一点。为此我会需要军方的帮助。”  
“你要给这外星人套上英雄的光环？”  
“他就是个英雄，”露易丝说。她看到斯旺维克露出思索的神情，知道自己就要赢了。五角大楼此刻一定和所有人一样被大都会的毁灭吓得够呛，此刻正惊恐地掂量着自己有没有任何能威胁到超人的武器，但露易丝知道他们和自己一样非常清楚控制舆情的紧迫和必要性，而她现在做的就是要催他们做出决定。  
“这不是我能做的决定，而且我猜会有人不喜欢这主意。”斯旺维克说，“但假设说军方同意的话，你需要什么？”  
“所有你们能公布的关于氪星飞船、世界引擎和佐德将军的资料，最好是图片，还有一个还在轨道上的通讯卫星。好在现在大都会的常规通讯和网络基本中断了，所以我还有机会让真相比谣言更早发表出来。”露易丝立刻说，“同时跟进大都会战后现场的报道，让更多人第一次看到超人那件斗篷是他在救人，而不是在撞倒摩天大楼。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 说来BVS里露易丝和斯旺维克的相处模式很耐人寻味……  
> 露易丝【钻进男厕所堵人】：将军你不要装得好像跟我不熟好吗？  
> 斯旺维克：你太有种了，完全适合这地儿【男厕所】  
> 没错我觉得露易丝一定是把这位将军绑架进了超人粉丝俱乐部。  
> 说真的我以前没有想过自己要把多年围观微博谣言/辟谣/危机公关的体会写到文里……


	4. Chapter 4

_五个月后_

 

超人悬停在云层下面，从他最喜欢的角度欣赏日出——遥远云边的红在褪去，而金色从楼宇后升起，交映着河面上的波光，照出了大都会的轮廓线。

这条轮廓每天都有所不同，而超人发现随着这变化自己愈加喜爱这座城市。

在她从泪与血中恢复，清理创口上的渣砾的时候，帮助这座城市简直要成了超人的全职工作。但超人喜欢的是她开始重建后的样子，尽管这让她似乎不那么需要他了——随着废墟的消失他也觉得像是伤口在愈合。

就好像你知道伤口愈合是什么感觉似的。超人自嘲地轻笑了一声。

超人把目光投向市中心区，他看到林立的塔吊，晨光照在上面，给金属覆上了温暖的光泽，它们看起来就像是有生命的一样欣喜地迎接阳光。昨天有三座规划已久的新大厦奠基，而市长在其中一个典礼上把城市钥匙交给了那座将来的大都会第一高楼的主人，年轻的商业与科技奇才莱克斯·卢瑟。卢瑟接过钥匙时对市长开了个略显促狭的玩笑，说这钥匙落到我的手中一定是因为他没有超人的电话号码。但彼时正立于遥远的上空看着这一切的超人并不介意，事实上他很高兴大都会的市民能有点自己以外的新话题。而莱克斯集团年轻的CEO之后的演讲中还有一个词他十分喜欢：明日之城。

 

超人慢慢迎着晨光向明日之城下降，他原本已经准备在城市边缘寻个无人的屋顶落脚，但就在这时他听到了一个熟悉的发动机声。

哦，又来。

虽然摆脱军方的无人机追踪对他来说从来不是什么困难，但他开始觉得这有些令人烦躁了。他欣喜于城市的如此快速的重建，但他并不享受同样快速升起的人们对英雄的称颂，而这与无尽的怀疑和调查搭配起来更加显得讽刺又令人困扰。

超人无奈地暂时放弃了降落的打算。他猛然向上加速，音爆将云层冲击出一个豁口，斗篷只来得及在疾风中拍动了两下，然后他就把所有的风都甩在了身后。超人跃出了大气层，而无人机在早在目标升到它无法跟上的高度之前就因为速度丢失了他的踪迹。空气的摩擦其实并不让超人感到困扰，但他还是享受着真空中更自由的速度，他继续高速飞行了一段，直到能看到蓝色星球明亮的大半个轮廓。超人轻松地追上早晨的步伐，他面向赠予他无穷力量的黄色恒星，对着她张开双臂，让太空中毫无遮拦的阳光洒在他的身躯上，红斗篷在他身后自由地舒展，在光下如火焰般明亮。片刻后他调转方向，重新握拳推向前方，稀薄的外层大气接纳了地球最强大的居民，然后以灼热的火焰迎接他回家。

一分钟后超人换了个方向重新向大都会飞去，今天克拉克·肯特还有一个重要的面试。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 就让我猛烈地拽一下时间轴吧，灾后写起来太心塞了。  
> 今天群里虐得失血过多，大家又都不肯发糖……只好写点风景自己抚慰一下受伤的心灵。  
> 本来打算从克拉克这个视角切进感情戏呢……也没成功，sigh。


	5. Chapter 5

若问露易丝近几个月里有没有见过超人的话，她会回答见过——大都会几乎每个人都见到过他那么一两次。而且尽管迄今为止超人还没有给过任何媒体拍他特写或采访提问的机会，记者女士比起大部分人来说捕捉起他的身影依然算得上有优势。

但她没有见过克拉克·肯特，也没有和超人说上过一句话。

露易丝早已经过了对感情患得患失的少女年纪，但在某个时刻她真的在问自己，她和克拉克之间是不是真的仅仅是死里逃生后的一时激动？又或者在第一个吻后事情就会走下坡路的规律终究不止适用于地球人？好在这几个月她过得非常忙碌，忙碌到无暇回味那原本就匆忙的战场上的吻。

所以当佩里把新来报社的实习记者介绍给她的时候，她真的需要用上点自制力压下惊讶的表情，而她当然成功了。

“欢迎来到星球。”她说，职业自信的微笑自然地浮现在面颊上。

 

露易丝在办公室里只来得及喝了一杯咖啡，今天她得去采访大都会战役纪念广场的揭幕仪式。

这个揭幕原本算不上什么用得到星球日报王牌记者的大事件，佩里会派她去和所有人的想法一样——万一超人出现了呢？所以露易丝给了自己足够的理由偷瞄那新来的小镇青年有没有找个借口从办公桌前溜走的迹象。可她没想到当她准备出发的时候佩里的声音突然从旁边冒出来：“肯特，跟着莱恩去奠基仪式。”

“什么？”露易丝反射式地问道。

“普利策奖得主也得偶尔干点地面上的活，比如说带实习生。”怀特主编粗声说着，根本没等她回答就端着咖啡杯转回了自己办公室里。

露易丝转过头，那戴眼镜的氪星人正对她微笑着，带着职场新人特有的羞涩。

 

揭幕仪式上当然没有超人露面，除非算上石塑的那一个。露易丝觉得这报道大约只能写上五寸长，那些英雄颂歌都已经是这几个月里最乏味的陈词滥调，唯一值得一提的新闻大概是他们宣布那里的名字不会是黑零事件纪念碑，而将叫做“英雄公园”。这名字被宣布出来的时候露易丝下意识地看了一眼克拉克，但他只是好像很专注与自己手里的笔记。露易丝觉得他们应该说点什么，但他们身边还有个摄影师——有时候露易丝有种感觉那个同样新来日报只有三个多月的吉米·奥尔森几乎一直黏在自己背后。

这种假装陌生人的尴尬一直持续到露易丝回到办公室里，一封新邮件显示在她面前的屏幕上。

 

> 愿意一起吃晚饭吗？我很想用别的方式问你……可我发现我都不知道你的电话号码。
> 
> 克拉克

 

露易丝只是回复了一个地址和时间。

结果她在那家满是T恤衫大学生的起司工厂看到了穿着西装拿着一束花一脸认真的克拉克。

“我以为这算是一次约会。”面对她的笑容那尴尬的年轻人辩解道。

“我知道实习生的工资水平。”

“我没敢告诉你，”克拉克解释起来，“我想是你提醒了我对某些个人信息要更谨慎些，我觉得需要让克拉克和你正常地认识了才——说实话我的简历对于星球日报来说恐怕并不算突出，而我……”

而露易丝只是伸出手捧过他的脸，在桌上的汉堡薯条上空用嘴唇堵住了他剩下的话。

“好久不见，小镇男孩。”她轻声说，“有那么一阵子我真以为你把我对斯旺维克说的话当了真。”

而克拉克那双不可思议的蓝眼睛含着笑意，“我听得到那时你的心跳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我一直对大超的秘密身份这个事儿特别在意……  
> 因为orz，BVS里这个人人都知道露易丝和超人有点什么，而克拉克和露易丝又在同居的状态……感觉好危险额  
> 所以干脆狠心让他们冷了五个月！


	6. Chapter 6

晚餐结束得很快，两个人都想离开熙攘的人群去个说话更自在的地方，但当他们离开餐馆走在明日之城的夜晚里，却不知怎么就来到了城市中心那片新生的绿地。

“需要谈谈这个么？”露易丝轻声说。

“是的，而且我知道你也需要。”与她交缠着手臂走在英雄公园边缘的超人回答。

在过去的几个月里，小半个城市的人都搅进了些PTSD互助小组之类活动。但对这两位曾经陷身与冲突中心的人来说，他们确然是无处倾诉。

“克拉克，你去过纽约么？”露易丝的开场白让克拉克怔了一下。

“没有落到过地面上。”他回答。

“其实这个国家很喜欢建纪念碑。” 片刻后露易丝沉静的声音在初冬的大都会夜晚里响起， “在世贸中心原来的位置，现在是两个黑色大理石的方形深池，几乎和原来的双子塔一般大，水从它们四边不断向下流淌，黑色的池子边缘刻着遇难者的名字。每到晚间，原本两座大厦的位置就有两道光柱亮起，从很远的地方就能看到……这座纪念广场直到9/11事件十周年纪念日才开放。那里还有一座纪念馆和一座博物馆，其中博物馆2014年才完工。

“但是这里，仅仅过去了五个月，”她发出了一声轻笑，“而且他们管它叫英雄公园。这个国家想要忘记这件事，克拉克，或者至少政府想要大都会的市民忘掉它。我原本不明白为什么，直到今天看了那场揭幕典礼。

“他们建造那些庞大肃穆的纪念碑与纪念堂，是因为那些事件是这个国家已经战胜的，或者至少知道该如何应对。他们让人民铭记，因为这会凝聚人心。而这个……来自宇宙深处的敌人，所有人类的武器都无济于事，靠着一个外星人才从完全毁灭的边缘拯救了世界……当事情终于过去，他们也无处可以引导民众的悲愤。所以他们只希望恐惧尽快地消散，希望我们忘记人类面对宇宙是何其无力。”

“你会希望忘记吗？”克拉克问道。

“即使我想，也不可能做到。”露易丝回答，“克拉克，我知道你不喜欢这座雕塑……我想告诉人们你是个英雄是因为事实如此，而你值得所有的尊敬与感激。我没想到没过几天政府就变得对此事比我还上心……但这个，这个只是用神像掩盖恐惧罢了。”

“露易丝……我今天早上还在为大都会的重建高兴呢。”克拉克轻笑道。

“重建当然令人高兴，可能是我想得多了……”露易丝说，“我只是担心你。这种对你的接纳，我恐怕很多人心底并不像表面上这么认同。”

“行动上也是如此，”克拉克轻轻叹息，“我每隔两天就要甩掉一架追踪无人机。”

“对了，”稍稍停顿后克拉克轻轻捏了一下露易丝的手，“我觉得可能还是告诉你比较好，那个摄影师奥尔森，是个CIA。”

“什么？”露易丝吃了一惊。

“不过好消息是他还没有从星球日报这儿搞到任何想要的情报。”

“你看起来并不在意的样子。”露易丝不可置信地说。

“我只能说比起那些无人机他也不算烦人，而且再过段时间继续一无所获的话他估计就会走的。其实有奥尔森特工在或许也能在我不方便的时候保护你。”

露易丝皱起眉凝望着前方雕塑的轮廓重重地呼出一口气，没有回应。

“在佐德的声明之后我有过一段犹疑不决，因为我不知道人类是否会相信我。”克拉克说着轻轻揽住露易丝的肩膀，“然后一个牧师对我说：‘Some time you have to take a leap of faith first, the trust part comes later.’

“我现在做的事不能让我忘记那天的错误，但我感觉很好，也感觉是正确的……可我实在不知道什么时候人类也能take that leap of faith. ”

露易丝转身也伸手抱住了克拉克，把脸轻轻靠在他的肩窝里。

“拥有你，是全人类的幸运。”她轻轻地说。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于9/11纪念广场的描述全都是真实的。美国遍地都是的纪念馆的规模和设计，和BVS里的英雄公园真的是形成鲜明对比。  
> 这个时刻露易丝已经由此隐约觉出了超人与人类社会的结构性矛盾所在，但是她本人是从超人还没出现就先认识和相信了克拉克的，加上爱情滤镜……她是偏心啊！  
> 所以此刻他们两个都想得太简单了：人类与超人之间这种粉饰下的紧张，全是你们人类的错。  
> 对了，在BVS里其实吉米更可能是专门去卧底那次非洲军阀任务的，这里我把这个设定黑展开了一下XD，毕竟上次看到吉米CIA设定，他就是“超人问题专员”


End file.
